Dolce
by EmiCyanSayMii
Summary: The year is 2022. With a disease spreading around the world and not a lot of trust from government or military, Feliciano Vargas goes to New York for a new start. Along the way, he meets a man with blue ice eyes in a cafe. Rated T to be safe, 2Ps included in the story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to Hima-kun.**

**Hey guys! It's Emi here with my new story, Dolce! If you read some of my past fanfictions, at the end of the chapter it would sometimes talk about this doujinshi I'm doing called Dolce. Yes, well I'm sorry to say this but I quit on that. Since I'm working on my RPG, TheHetaProject, I don't want to focus on a manga just yet. Don't worry, OSC(One Step Closer), is still being worked on. I just want to start an actual ongoing story. :3 Also keep in mind that Dolce(manga) setting has NOTHING to do with Dolce(fanfiction) setting. They're not related, just the titles are the same 3**

**This is an AU fic, setting in New York City, 2022. There will be 2ps, Mafias, pairings(YAOI PPL), kinda futuristic acts, and human names used. Nothing supernatural really, since there is mafia violence in it =w= Also the characters are 23-24 in the story, despite the micro nations(which i don't think will show up in this story)**

**Without further ado, I thank you for reading the first chapter of Dolce and hope to support me on this journey! Please enjoy, favorite, and review!**

* * *

_Dolce Chapter 1_  
_The Plate Of Macrons and Salty Cappuccino_

* * *

_**Skype Conversation; 7:30 a.m-NYC Time**_

_**Lovino Vargas(MafiaTomato).:**_

_**Oi! You there Feliciano?**_

_**Feliciano Vargas(PastaLover).:**_

_**Hm? Oh buon giorno fratello! **_  
_**Why are you skyping me at 7:30 a.m?**_

_**Lovino Vargas(MafiaTomato).:**_

_**Buon giorno? IT'S MORNING THERE?!**_

_**Feliciano Vargas(PastaLover).:**_

_**Er..Si fratello. I thought you already knew that.**_

_**Lovino Vargas(MafiaTomato).:**_

_**I CAN'T KNOW EVERYTHING YOU BASTARD!**_

_**Feliciano Vargas(PastaLover).:**_

_**Veh..mi dispace fratello.**_

_**Lovino Vargas(MafiaTomato).:**_

_**Hmph.**_  
_**You just woke up, so whatever.**_  
_**How are you?**_  
_**What's it like over in America?**_

_**Feliciano Vargas(PastaLover).:**_

_**Veh! I'm fine fratello! Nothing has harmed me yet!**_  
_**Also, America's nice. New York is beautiful at night, and almost as crowded as the streets back at home! You have more freedom here.**_  
_**Especially with the soldiers. They don't barge into your homes.**_  
_**That hasn't happened to you yet right? And you haven't been infected yet right?**_

_**Lovino Vargas(MafiaTomatowtfineedtochangethisname).:**_

_**That's good to know no one has harmed you yet. If they did you know what I'd do.**_  
_**Of course you'd have freedom in America.**_  
_**Also, no. It hasn't happened yet. And I haven't been infected yet either.**_  
_**By the way, I'll be heading to New York in three months, so expect me there you bastard!**_

_**Feliciano Vargas(iwontputanythinghereanymore).:**_

_**VEH fratello! Don't bring the mafia over here! You know what will happen!**_  
_**It's a relief you haven't even been put in jail yet.**_  
_**Also, YAY your coming to live with me in NYC! :D I'll be looking forward to seeing you!**_

_**Lovino Vargas.:**_

_**Yeah bastard. Well, I have to go to this meeting or the entire mafia will go insane. Addio fratello.**_

_**Feliciano Vargas.:**_

_**Okay! Talk to you soon Lovino!**_

_** Vargas has left this conversation.:**_

Feliciano sighed, closing his laptop. He looked around him, papers scattered around him. His job as a journalist was hard but it didn't stop him from putting a smile on his face everyday.

It had been eight months since he left Naples, Italy and moved to America. He ended up getting a job that pays him well and a nice apartment that reminded him of home. The walls were made of brick but inside was high class fashionable furniture in New York. It even came with a huge glass window that gave a view of the tall buildings and the bustling city.

Once again, he stayed up all night to finish a certain report for the newspaper, and neglected going to sleep in his bed. Although he didn't mind how he fell asleep in front of his laptop, it wasn't healthy how he stayed up until he collapsed.

Sighing, Feliciano slid his laptop into his book bag and cleaned up the scattered papers before putting them in the bag as well. He walked over to a full length mirror and studied his attire. He wore the same clothes from yesterday: a white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a brown coat, all shipped from Italy. He finger-combed his brown hair and cleared the sand from his amber eyes before grabbing his brown book bag and walked out the door.

After making sure the place was locked, he walked through the silent apartment hallway, down the gold colored elevator, through the main lobby(which had no one there), and out the huge double doors. The city was crowded with people on the street heading somewhere, and traffic beginning to fill the streets. The sky was bright blue, the sun hiding behind the clouds. Feliciano smiled cheerfully and began walking down the sidewalk to the city center.

Feliciano was glad he didn't live in the bad parts of New York. He probably wouldn't have survived anyways and already did bad back at Italy with some parts of the mafia. That's how his brother got the role of the mafia boss.

Although he missed Italy, he was glad he was living in America. It wasn't like he was given the choice, he was forced to go live here.

Ten years ago, a pandemic swept the entire world. It first started in Europe, when a plague called the Crystarium Virus began sweeping the nations. The Crystarium Virus was a deadly disease. It's symptoms were causing you to go insane at first and lose control of reality. Then your body functions began to cease, from the legs, to the arms, then the brain. While all that began to unfunction, your eyes shine brightly like a crystal(that's how it got it's name). After the brain shuts down, you slowly rot away and die.

It first hit all of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, then France, then Germany, and so forth. Italy was soon affected after five years of watching other countries get tortured. The United Nation was shocked by this and put military forces on their people. If one was infected by the disease, they were taken to a concentration camp, debating whether to be shot or rot away. It was a miracle if you were to rot away, because then you'd be studied by doctors, looking for a solution.

While this happened, people that weren't infected suffered. The stock markets went down and money became tighter to get. The soldiers weren't helping either, being overly suspicious of people and barging into their homes, sometimes killing the innocent ones.

When Feliciano and Lovino recognized this, they began to panic. They didn't want to lose each other, especially after their grandfather died from a mafia gun battle. After arguing for two months, Feliciano was sent to America.

It was hard at first; to live in a new country and grow to the customs. But after a while, he got used to it and ended up warming up to New York. Also making new friends along the way, so he wasn't lonely.

Feliciano stopped walking, his smile never ceasing. He found himself standing in front of his favorite cafe, Le Cafe. It was where most of his friends worked and hung out, also where he worked most of the time. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

After opening the door, the sound of a small bell ringing and the smell of coffee beans along with French baked goods welcomed him. It was a usual warm welcome and it made Feliciano feel warm on the inside.

The inside structure of the building was fairly large for the size of a regular cafe. It had French decor and bright lights inside, although there was a huge window with enough light to fill the cafe.

A man with wavy blond hair was talking to a customer when he noticed Feliciano. "Ah Feliciano! Bonjour, always here early!", he said, waving with a bright smile. He had bright blue eyes and wore a blue apron.

Feliciano smiled widely and happily waved back. "Ciao big brother Francis! I'll take the usual!", he said and made his way towards a two seater near the big window. It looked like his other friends weren't here yet, so he'd have to wait.

He reached into his book bag and pulled out his laptop. As it began to warm up, he looked at his surroundings. There was a tall blond man at the counter, his hair slipped back and was taking his order. For some reason, Feliciano couldn't help and wonder who this man was. If he was new to New York and would come to this cafe often, then they could become friends along with the others. Feliciano smiled at the thought.

After the man was done taking his order, he paid for his drink and began to walk away from the counter, looking for a place to sit. Feliciano took this moment and waved to the man. "Veh, over here!", he called out.

The man looked over, a confused look in his ice cold eyes. Since there was no where else to sit, the man slowly walked over to Feliciano. "Er...mind if I sit here?", he asked, with an obvious German accent.

"Teehee, si! Why do you think I called you in the first place?", Feliciano asked, as the man took a seat.

"Er..I don't know any particular reason.", the man said. Feliciano only giggled. "Your funny, I like you already! I'm Feliciano Vargas! What's your name?"

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beildishmheit.", Ludwig said, taking a seat and making himself relax.

"So Ludwig are you new to New York?", Feliciano asked.

"Ja. I just moved here last week with my bruder and his childhood friends, who I'm close with."

"Ah I see. Where do you live?"

"Across this building called Big Apple Suites."

"Eh! I live in Big Apple Suites! That's funny were neighbors!", Feliciano smiled warmly at Ludwig, who blushed lightly.

"What a coincidence...", Ludwig trailed off as Francis came up to the two of them, a tray of their orders in his hands.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Introducing Ludwig to New York. You two look like good friends already!", Francis cooed while setting down the beverages and a plate of macaroons. "Enjoy~", he said with a wink and left the two alone.

"Veh! Big brother Francis's macaroons are always the best!", Feliciano said, reaching for a red colored macron and taking a bite, savoring the taste. He then pointed at the plate,"You can have some too Lud!"

Ludwig blushed at his new nickname and held his hands in protest. "Nein, they're yours-"

"B-but...it's macrons... Please try some..", Feliciano looked at Ludwig big puppy eyes. Ludwig was caught off guard and sighed in defeat, reaching for a blue colored macron. He looked at Feliciano, who was waiting for him to eat it eagerly. He sighed and took a bite.

Surprisingly, it was good. He never had a real macron before, knowing this was New York French style. He looked back at Feliciano, who was smiling widely. "Well~ How is it?"

"It's good.", Ludwig said before taking a gulp and eating more. He eyed his cappuccino and took a sip, realizing it was salty. He heard Feliciano giggle and looked up in confusion.

"Silly~ you have to put in the sugar first!", he exclaimed, getting sugar and pouring some in both his and Ludwig's drink. Putting down the sugar with satisfaction, he said,"Now try it."

Ludwig took a sip and realized it was sweeter but still a bit salty. Not that he minded it. "It's sweeter.", he replied and saw Feliciano smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Lud! I hope you come here more often so we can hang out more! Oh yeah I also have friends that go and work here so-"

As Feliciano rambled on, Ludwig couldn't help but smile. He felt welcome here in this simple cafe and now he's met someone he can acquaintance with(or just suck it up and say be friends).

A ringtone was heard and Feliciano stopped talking. He reached into his pocket and gasped at the time. "Eh?! It's already this time?! I'm going to be late!"

Feliciano closed his laptop and shoved it in his book bag. He then pulled out his wallet and gave Ludwig a ten dollar bill. "Sorry Lud, I have to go to work. But I hope to see you here again! Addio!", Feliciano then ran out the door.

Ludwig stared at the door for a while before a chuckle interrupted his gaze. He looked at Francis who was staring at the door as well. "Don't worry mon ami, he'll be back later on today~", Francis said and waltz back to the counter.

Ludwig sighed and looked at the ten he just got. Feliciano didn't have to pay him. He looked then at the macrons and began to eat the rest. Just waiting for his new friend to come back.

* * *

**Translation.:**  
**Addio - goodbye(Italian)**  
**Si - yes(Italian)**  
**Buon giorno - good morning(Italian)**  
**Mi dispace - I'm sorry(italian)**  
**Fratello - brother(Italian)**  
**Bruder - brother(german)**  
**Bonjour - hello(French)**  
**Ja - yes(German)**  
**Mon ami - my friend(French)**

**I knew these words by heart and didn't use google translate :3 I'm starting to learn the languages I speak little of more so yeah ^^**

**Er. Yup. Done.**

**I'm so sorry if this sounds so cliche. With the disease and everything. I really wanted to do a fluff series along with some action, romance, and a disease where getting purged meant death. This first chapter may seem light hearted, but trust me the rest will not~**

**And it's the start of a new, strong friendship Feliciano and Ludwig! Don't worry there are other pairings coming in and the other characters will probably be in the next chapter. The 2ps might come later in the story and you know what that means? Drama, romance, and action spring into the story w**

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter! See ya soon~**

**-3B**


End file.
